


pull your body closer

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton and Papyrus go out on dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull your body closer

Mettaton knows every date spot in the underground. For restaurants, he remembers their ratings on his favored dining app and he can rattle off what kind of food each one serves. For other attractions, he can recall their prices and how high a percentage of customers have said they’re worth the cost. Absolutely nothing but the best is allowed for anyone he’s chosen to date.

When Mettaton takes Papyrus on dates, he mostly takes him to non-restaurant date spots. Papyrus has a very high belief in his own cooking skill, and Mettaton can’t help but agree that cooking for your date would be a bit more personal than just going out to eat. (Even though he’s never had Papyrus’ spaghetti and never will.)

So he takes him ice skating. Mettaton is graceful on the ice, like he is everywhere, and though Papyrus falls a few times he never gets discouraged over it. Mettaton shows him how to skate, and it’s really just an excuse to have his hands on him.

Mettaton takes him to the movies. Papyrus cries over every sad part, especially sad endings, and Mettaton rubs his backbone and says things like, “There, there.”

Mettaton takes him out to the echo flowers.

Lots of people who want to leave their mark on the world go out to fields of echo flowers for dates. Mettaton has already left his mark, of course, but a little more won’t hurt, and he has to admit that Waterfall has a certain beauty to it.

“What do you want to say when we find a quiet one?” Papyrus asks. It’s considered rude to talk over an echo flower that’s already been used for someone else’s words.

“Hmm… I’m still deciding. What about you, darling?” Mettaton replies.

“How about, ‘I think Mettaton is really cool’?”

Mettaton has heard similar words a hundred times by now. But, hearing them from someone as sweet and innocent as Papyrus is something else entirely. “I… think I’ve come up with something, now.”

They find their echo flowers. Papyrus repeats his message, and Mettaton leans down to leave his. “Papyrus is almost as cool as Mettaton.”

Those are some of the dates Mettaton brings Papyrus on. Papyrus mostly brings Mettaton on dates to his house.

If it were anyone else, Mettaton might suspect lewd things of him. Instead he takes ‘I like to spend a lot of time here’ at face value. The couch is lumpy, so he settles on Papyrus’ race car bed instead, and Papyrus joins him.

“Here,” Mettaton says. “Sit next to me, won’t you, dear?”

Papyrus does, and scoots closer every time Mettaton asks, until they’re flush against each other. Papyrus isn’t very warm or comfortable, but neither is Mettaton, and he feels content just being near him.

“I think cuddling is step seventeen in the rulebook,” says Papyrus, seeming nervous. But, he doesn’t move away.

A chuckle. “Then you must be skilled at this, to be able to skip ahead.”

“Th-that’s right! I am!”


End file.
